


Dracula's Regret

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dracula - Freeform, Flying, M/M, Multi, Vampire Hannibal Fest, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, cloak, naked hannibal, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: For WholeandDeadly's Vampire Hannibal Fest :)No fangs in this because Hannibal's mantelpiece already has some. I replaced his Leda painting with The Isle of The Dead by Böcklin (the moody bitch)-Find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	Dracula's Regret




End file.
